


Secrets of an Alpha Class Pleasure Slave

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Community: au_bingo, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Reunions, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is captured and sold into slavery.  Lucky for him he is purchased by a kind Mistress.  Of course, it's never that simple and he and his Mistress find themselves forced to shag or die</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo - this is Slave Fic/Shag or Die.   
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own Doctor Who or Chiun  
> 

The Doctor sat up abruptly, rubbing his eyes and wondering what had happened to him. He was lying on a plush red and gold lounge chair in a posh, elegant sitting room. It was decorated in a mix of styles with tapestries and paintings adorning the cream colored walls. The floor a beige marble with throw rugs that almost looked Persian, although it was clear to him he was not on Earth. His memories were a bit foggy which was concerning. Time Lords didn't lose memories without a very good reason. He hopped up and felt the room spin a little before steadying himself. He appeared to be alone and dressed in his brown pinstripe suit which was rumpled, and he appeared to be missing his tie. His bigger on the inside pockets which were normally filled with useful items, like his sonic screwdriver, were empty. He sniffed in annoyance at this discovery.

After muttering to himself about a total lack of respect for privacy and rendering complaints with the Shadow Proclamation, he walked around the room, past some dark wooden tables sitting low to the floor reminiscent of Japanese chabudai with cushions around them for seating. He passed some large rectangular windows looking out over a garden with a backdrop of purple mountains. "Yep, definitely not Earth," he acknowledged to himself as he walked toward clear glass doors leading to the garden. Of course, they were locked. He instinctually reached into his pocket and scowled at the lack of his sonic, or anything useful for that matter. He muttered a few curses and after having a good pout began thinking about what happened.

"Think, think, think," he said to himself as he tapped his head. Slowly, it came to him. He landed on Gamut in 456Apple3 which was a rather tame time in this planet's history. There were no wars, no major disputes or political upheaval he could think of and then it hit him. He looked back out the window. This was not Gamut. Immediately, he focused in on his memories, not that he was panicked or alarmed. Well, perhaps he was a little alarmed but he had confidence in himself. No matter what happened, he'd find a way back to his TARDIS.

He'd been in the town enjoying tea and these delicious little blue pastries you could only get on Gamut. The violet sun had bathed the town square in shades of pink and purple making him think of… No, he had to stop thinking about _her._ She was gone, lost to him, like his own planet except, she was alive in a parallel universe. Martha's face then came immediately to mind along with how things ended with her, Jack and the Master. This trip was meant to help him put all that behind him. Acrobats bounced across the square. Their blue skin set off against the white and silver costumes they wore. Children ran laughing down the sidewalk reminding him that life went on. Suddenly, a cold shadow enveloped the square. He jumped up as the huge ship began transmatting people away. Just as he yanked out his sonic, everything went black. He'd been kidnapped! His next thought filled him with rage. Slavers.

He'd been caught and sold. He again took in his surroundings. It reeked of upper class, wealth although not as indulgent as he would expect. There was nothing showy or any gaudy tributes to wealth and affluence here. He snorted. Not that it made a difference. People who bought slaves lacked a certain morality he adhered to. He spied another door which he hoped lead out of the room and stalked over to it, prepared to storm the gates of this wealthy abode and lecture its occupants on purchasing sentient beings who had been illegally taken and in violation of certain provisions of the Shadow Proclamation.

Of course, that's when, a thin, elderly Asian male entered the room dressed in a suit reminiscent of traditional early twentieth century Korean clothing, his long gray hair pulled back and bound in a braid that trailed down his back. He set a tea tray down on the table and inclined his head at the Doctor. "Good day to you. I trust you are recovered from the Balozan sedative?" he asked in a cultured English accented voice.

"Yes, I have thank you for asking and you are?" the Doctor asked, eyeing the open door.

The gray haired man's brown eyes sparkled through his wire framed glasses and he smiled at the Doctor as if he already knew the Doctor's intent was to escape. "I am Chiun. You need not worry. You are quite safe in this house. The Mistress is most kind and unlike other noblessas on this world, you will not be ill treated and should be thankful she was able acquire you. Please drink your tea. It is full of super-heated infusion of free-radicals and _tannin_ , just the thing for healing the synapses and good for clearing the mind," he said and tapped a finger on his forehead.

The Doctor was flummoxed. Part of him wanted to leave and part of him wanted to stay and learn more. Something was off and mysterious and he did love a good mystery. Curiosity won and he walked over to accept the tea. He was quite surprised when it was prepared exactly how he liked it. He looked up at Chiun. "Brilliant tea, superb really. I don't suppose you want to tell me how you knew that?"

Chiun smiled enigmatically. You are a Time Lord known as the Doctor. You like your tea, milky, sweet and strong. You enjoy chips, bananas and finding trouble. You are brilliant and rubbish at being on your own. You also strike fear in the heart of your enemies. You are the Oncoming Storm and those who oppose you would do well to run. Oh, and you have really great hair." Chiun smiled brightly. "The Mistress regrets she is unable to meet with you until tea this evening. She bids that you make yourself comfortable and asks that you not to blow up her house."

The Doctor stared at him opened mouthed and as Chiun was about to leave he pulled himself together. "Chiun, perhaps you should convey to your mistress that I am not her property and belong only to myself. If she thinks that I'm just going to sit here like some good little…"

Before he could continue, Chiun moved like lightening and threw him to the ground. The Doctor stared up in shock as Chiun stood over him, seemingly at ease.

"You will treat the mistress with respect. Whether you accept it or not, you are on the planet Phaylox and here, you are property. The Mistress purchased you at great cost to her and despite aggressive bidding by Noblessa Tyrala. You will not be leaving this house until the Mistress deems it so and only under her supervision and as is acceptable by Phaylox custom."

The Doctor jumped up and glared at Chiun. "I was taken illegally from another world and I am no one's slave!"

Again, Chiun knocked the Doctor down and held him down with a few well placed blows and his foot on the Doctor's head. "The Mistress declares you shall have freedom to move about this wing of the house but any attempts to leave will not be tolerated and will be met with punishment. You will not disrespect the Mistress' efforts to save you from a life of abuse and forced breeding. Noblessa Tyrala is well known for beating her slaves into submission and torturing them until she has squeezed out anything she wants from them and then leaving them to die in the street. She would have beaten you through every last regeneration. The Mistress is kind and generous and we are all grateful to her. You would do well to remember that and treat her with respect."

With that Chiun stepped off of him and walked away. The Doctor sat up and rubbed his head. Chiun was more than he appeared. He'd not seen that type of skill in centuries. Now he definitely wanted to meet this Mistress. Who was she that knew so much about him and had won the respect of her servants? Chiun did not strike him as one who was easily forced into servitude. It was time for the Doctor to investigate the old fashioned way and with that he straightened himself up and walked out of the room.

The Doctor spent several hours poking and peering into every room, nook and crevice he could find or was permitted to find and still he was no closer to figuring out who this Mistress really was. It was obvious she was wealthy and tasteful and everyone in the house loved her. She had an affinity for Earth culture and her library was stocked with many different eras of Earth and non terrestrial literature including everything from Harry Potter to Shakespeare to A Tea Lovers Guide to the Universe to books on mathematics, physics and transwarp drives. It was an eclectic mix to say the least. Amongst all the furnishings, bric-a-brack and books, there were no personal pictures or images of any kind. There was nothing personal which, based on the kind things that everyone in the house had to say about this Mistress, seemed odd. If she was so warm, compassionate and friendly, why no personal touches or mementos?

The Doctor was not patient and once he'd completed his investigation of the house, was fidgeting and generally going bonkers and when that happened, he tinkered. Luckily for everyone in the house, before he could do any serious damage, he was called to join the Mistress for tea. He was led into a room with walls lined with Persian-like tapestries. The rectangular beige stone table with set with candles in crystal holders or on crystal stands. The scent of spicy food reminiscent of curry filled the air and the Doctor realized how hungry he really was. An ornate glass decanter filled with a golden liquid sat by two wine glasses. Chiun entered and began pouring. He turned a stern eye on the Doctor as if in warning. The Doctor just grinned as if he didn't have a care in the world while internally inventorying everything about the room and Chiun.

After finishing his butler duties, Chiun stood off the side as if waiting for something.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I take it the mysterious Mistress is on her way?" he asked, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and rocking back on his heels. Chiun did not acknowledge him which made the Doctor want to push good old Chiun further.

"Oh come on Chiun my friend, give me a hint." The Doctor asked trying to cajole the slight Asian man to reveal more information to him. Chiun was having none of it and stared passively out across the room. The Doctor was annoyed and began pacing, poking at the plates on the table, picked up a banana out of a fruit bowl and pocketed it. Something in the air changed and he turned to find a woman standing on the opposite side of the table. She was dressed in a typical style of a Phayloxian Noblessa riding outfit which was very similar to an Indian Sari on Earth. It was made of many brightly colored silk printed fabrics wrapped around her body, over her hair and partially covering her face so all he could see were wisps of blond hair and hazel brown eyes staring at him.

Before he could say a snarky word, Chiun was at his side. "Doctor, may I present our noble and kind Mistress. You will now show respect," Chiun intoned, standing seemingly at ease. The Doctor could feel something entirely different from Chiun. He had a leashed energy about him. "Sinanju!" the Doctor shouted suddenly. "Ha! That's it. I knew I recognized your style. I love Sinanju! Why the last time I…" Before the Doctor finished he was on the floor on his hands and knees having had the air knocked out him.

"Now see here!" he started to say before he felt Chiun strike him in a particularly vital nerve cluster which not many people knew about and he had a rather sharp pain shooting through his leg. "Mind your manners! You are like the magpie that does not know when to end its song."

"Chiun!" the Mistress called out in Phayloxian and sounding exasperated. "Let him be."

Chiun faced his Mistress and bowed. "But of course, most gracious Mistress."

"And fix him, yeah?" she asked, a slight giggle in her voice as a bit of Londoner accent leaked through.

Chiun bent down and lightning fast poked the Doctor in his shoulder. The Doctor gasped and hopped up looking annoyed at Chiun who stood to the side smiling.

"Doctor, sorry about Chiun. He's a bit protective of me. Why don't you have seat and we'll talk?" the Mistress suggested

The Doctor turned to her. "Who are you? You obviously know me and if you do, then you know I don't take well to being imprisoned or controlled. I'm not doing anything else until you tell me who you are?" the Doctor demanded with his most imperious Oncoming Storm glare.

The Mistress simply made her way to the head of the table and sat down. Chiun brought her a glass of the wine he poured and glared at the Doctor.

"Oh, do sit down, Doctor. I know you've got to be hungry and the sooner we talk, the sooner we can get this settled. It's not as easy as you think," the Mistress said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

The Doctor angrily walked over and sat down and stared at this mysterious Noblessa that everyone loved and yet who had purchased him as a slave.

"You were taken from Gamut by Balozan slavers and brought here for sale as a breeding stock and a pleasure slave. If it makes you feel better, your unique biology and pretty face made you quite the hot property up for auction. It took a lot for me to get you out of there and even then, I was ambushed on the way home by some sore losers."

"And I suppose you think I should thank you for that?" he snipped. "Pardon me if I have a problem with showing gratitude to anyone who trades in the lives of any sentient creature. I mean, did it ever occur to you that what they did was illegal not to mention immoral and how many of those men were ripped away from their families and homes…"

"Oh, stop it already!" she shouted. "Of course I know all that! You think I wanted to do this or even be here?"

He paused. "You're not from this world. You speak Phayloxian with an accent. Earth, London maybe…wait a minute!" He shouted and sat up scrutinizing her. "You're not even form this time period and…" He sniffed her. "You're covered in artron energy!"

"Finally, he pays attention," she snarked and sat back. "Gawd but you can be so daft at times!" she announced, her London accent more pronounced now. "Did you have a companion with you? I mean, I could try and get word if you were…"

"Who are you? He demanded.

She paused and stared at him. "You look older and harder. You're alone aren't you? Oh Doctor, you should never travel alone. Why don't you have someone with you?" she asked softly, shaking her head at him.

He sat back. Something about the way she said that and the sad look in her eyes touched him. There was something familiar about her. He scrubbed at the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair trying to figure her out.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other, a very long time; for me, at least. So much has happened. I've come so far and yet when I look at you, I…"

"You what? What do you think I'm gonna do? It's not like I have much choice, is it? As you and your friend Chiun over there have made clear, I'm on a slave planet and your property."

Her eyes crinkled as she smiled beneath the fabric covering her face. "Doctor, you might be a bit stuck here but you always have a choice. There's always something you can do to help either someone else or yourself. You taught me that. It's how I ended up here in this house. I was trying to find my way, make a new life for myself," she answered, staring off across the room deep in thought.

The Doctor couldn't help the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that shouted he should know her and that she was important. It made him focus even more, trying to glean every bit of information he could about her. She was from Earth, twenty first century he was sure. She had brown eyes, was petite in stature, inspired people to trust her, was compassionate and traveled with him at some point. It was the blonde hair and the eyes that started him thinking but his logical self quickly denied what he wanted to believe. It just couldn't be _her_ no matter how much he wanted it to be.

"You said it's been a very long time since you've seen me. What does that mean to you?" he asked, staring at her as his mind whirred with the possibilities.

She looked back at him with sadness in her eyes. "I watched all those I loved die, lost everything several times over; been chased, experimented on, fought my way out and run. I've run so far and so fast and I still am even though I'm stuck here. I never could run from you though even when I'm terrified what you'll say when I tell you…"

"Tell me what? Whoever you are and whatever you've done, it's clear your intention was to help me just as you've tried to help these people in your house who I must say are quite protective of you," he said and eyed Chiun off to the side.

"They're my friends," she answered quickly. "And, they're good people who deserve a better, fate, better than me. I saved you because I could never turn you away and because I knew what that cow Tyrala would do to you. I also wanted your help."

He heard her speak the last part in English instead of Phayloxian and sat up. His face paled and his eyes widened and he gazed into her eyes, eyes he had not seen in years. "It can't be," he whispered.

She slowly pulled off the fabric covering her hair and face and he found himself staring at the face he had dreamed about, wondered about and mourned the loss of. "Rose Tyler," he breathed.

"Hello," she said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Hello," he said back to her. "But how? It should be impossible!"

"I found a small hole on a planet in the Crab Nebula in the other universe. I used a modified vortex manipulator with a trans dimensional triple helix crystal and slipped through to this universe. I've been making my way around ever since. Well, until I ended up here. My vortex manipulator burned out and I got stuck. I can't fix it and no one here has enough technical knowledge on how to fix it."

"You shouldn't have done that," he said harshly, his eyes darkening. "Do you know how foolish that was? You could have collapsed two universes not to mention, you could have been killed or trapped in the Void! Why would you even do something so stupid and what about Jackie?"

Rose stood up, thunder in her eyes. "You think you know so much! Nine hundred and however many years you are and you think you know everything!"

"I'm a Time Lord!" he shouted back, jumping up and pacing.

"And you still don't get it! Different universe, different technology and maybe I ran into a species that understands trans universal technology better than you!"

"I doubt that! Time Lords invented it!"

"Not in that universe! And it's a bit rich you accusing me of destroying the universe as if you never played it fast and loose with blowing things up! At least I was careful and asked for help!"

He stormed over to her. "And you just left your family behind like they meant nothing!" he said in a soft dangerous voice.

"They were all dead!" she answered back. "And you don't know what it was like for me there! Weren't you listening to me earlier? I told you, I watched everyone I loved die, lost everything that I'd been experimented on and chased and I had to run! My gawd but you are beyond a git!" she said and paced a few steps away and whipped around and looked at him defiantly, her eyes sparkling with anger fear and something else he should have seen long ago. "How old am I, Time Lord?" she demanded.

His face fell as he looked at her. "I, I can't…"

"You can't what?" she demanded. "Do you need me to tell ya?"

He shut his eyes tight and looked at her, now feeling a weight of guilt and sadness fall upon him. "Oh Rose," he said, his voice hoarse and broken.

"I'm a hundred and thirty one years old. At least, I think I am. It's hard to tell anymore. I lost track for a while," she said, sounding tired and slumped back down into her chair and reached for her wine which she sipped.

He pulled his chair up next to her, sat down and pulled her into his lap and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I'm so so, sorry."

Rose enjoyed being held by him but only for a few moments before pulling back. "It's in the past now. We can't change it and you and me, we have to move forward and that means finding a way to leave this place and take care of my friends. I won't leave here until I'm sure they're safe."

The Doctor smiled as he gazed at her. She was still his Rose, one of the most compassionate people he'd ever met. He took a deep breath and contemplated their situation. It shouldn't be that difficult and now he had an incentive, Rose. Then his insecurities rose up. She'd confided she'd been in this universe for a while and yet, she hadn't sought him out. Maybe she didn't want to travel with him.

"Ya know it may have been more than a century since I last saw you but I can still read you pretty good," she said softly.

He looked up at her and quirked a smile at her. "Is that so? And what is it that you can read, Ms. Tyler or do you prefer Mistress Tyler or Noblessa?"

She grinned at him. "In public, it's Mistress but when it's you and me, Rose. It's been so long since anyone's called me that. It feels good to hear it, especially from you."

He held her hand in his and squeezed. She looked at him and could see regret and pain on his face. "I know you didn't know what happened to me. Not that I wasn't angry at you for a while when I realized what was happening to me or maybe wasn't happening to me. After a few years, I got my head around and realized you would never make me live through all that."

"Rose, why didn't you come look for me?" he asked, swallowing hard.

She smiled. "I was afraid at first, of what you'd think of me. I mean, I'm not exactly the same girl you lost at Canary Wharf. I've changed and maybe not for the better."

"No! Don't you say that," he said, passionately.

"But I have. I'm not quite that innocent star struck girl. I studied, have several degrees; seen a bit of two universes, survived bad things and…" She paused. "I've taken lives. They hurt me and others and I…destroyed them; didn't even give 'em a chance. I just did it and walked away feeling nothing for a long time, but then, the nightmares came. I had to live with what I'd done even if it did save some people. I still took lives."

He cupped her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "You did what you thought was right. That's all anyone can do and I refuse to allow you to punish yourself for past mistakes. I do enough of that for both of us."

She smiled and hugged him again. Dinner conversation was awkward at first but soon, they realized that they still felt a connection to one another. They discussed the present situation and Rose asked Chiun to bring the modified vortex manipulator to them for the Doctor to examine. He declared it easy peasy until he realized the parts he needed did not exist on this planet in this era. He would have to manufacture them. This presented a complication. Rose would have to take him to the local market to find the necessary components he could cobble together and this worried her. She had stepped on some very prominent toes when she'd purchased him and she knew there were whispers about her as well as scheming by the envious and jealous Noblessas.

She had come into her wealth by befriending an elderly Noblessa by the name of Karina. Karina had no children and hated Noblessa society and the way certain Noblessas controlled everything. She had lived out her days with a man she owned but never treated that way. She loved him and he loved her. When she lost him to old age, she continued to live a very private life.

When Rose landed onto her estate, the elderly Noblessa was suspicious but intrigued. After they had become acquainted and she realized Rose was trapped, she'd named her a great niece from off planet and designated Rose heir to her estate and title. Rose had grown close to Noblessa Karina and was at her bedside when she passed. She was shocked and grateful when Chiun, the Noblessa's trusted companion, had informed her of her newly acquired wealth and position. It was Chiun who guided her through the transition and educated her regarding all aspects of this society and the demands of her new position. Chiun had also become a dear friend to her. She trusted him implicitly. He often was her first warning of trouble. Especially, when that trouble was another Noblessa on the rampage or out to steal more power for herself such as Noblessa Tyrala.

The Doctor thought the shopping trip was no big deal. That is, until Chiun prepared him for his trip to the market.

"Time Lords don't dress like this!" the Doctor informed Chiun who was not putting up with any of the Doctor's objection.

This is Phaylox. You are a classified as a Pleasure Slave with Alpha breeding rating. You will wear attire befitting this status and for the honor of the Mistress. This means wearing the black trousers, blue shirt and slave collar. Now dress!" Chiun commanded and stood to the side glaring at the Doctor.

The Doctor whinged and sighed heavily but finally complied. He stood before the mirror and winced at how tight the trousers were and complained the black boots were cramping his toes. He was also not fond of the tight blue shirt but tolerated it because it was TARDIS blue. Chiun marched him out to meet his Mistress.

Rose was wearing another sari, this one blue and white and yellow and wrapped around her to enhance her curves and exposing one of her shoulders. When the Doctor appeared, in his pleasure slave attire, Rose's breath caught. He was gorgeous in the tight tailored costume with his hair tousled in such a way that it left her toes curling. She had forgotten how truly riveting he could be, especially with the pouty look on his face. She grinned as Chiun handed her the black leather collar. He stood before her, arms crossed and looking quite the petulant Time Lord.

"Um, Doctor, you have to lean down a bit," she said, still grinning.

He rolled his eyes, sighed and leaned over so she could snap the collar on him. "You're enjoying this too much," he noted although there was a little twinkle in his eye as fastened the collar on him.

"Who me? Enjoy leading you around on a leash so you can't, I dunno, wander off? Course not."

She wound the end of the leash around her hand and looked up at the mark on his neck that Chiun had put there indicating he was her property. "Chiun explained to you what we have to do out there, yeah?"

The Doctor again sighed and looked unhappy. "Yes," he moaned. "I'm not to speak to anyone and only to you if spoken to first. No commenting on anything, no touching except you, look at you with adoration and make sure everyone believes every breath I take is for you."

Rose nodded but still looked worried.

He grinned suddenly. "Oh yes, and look like I'm shagging the life out of you!"

Rose blushed a little before coughing and composing herself.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Better not do that out there or people will be suspicious." He looked cocky after that.

Rose nodded and said. "Don't worry 'bout me. You just try and control your gob."

With that thought, they left and ventured into the market. The Doctor had visited matriarchal controlled planets before so nothing he saw surprised him. Women walked around dressed to impress and male slaves in various forms of the same outfit he wore trailed after them all on leashes, of course. Rose would take him into shops specializing in the parts he needed and would ask him his thoughts on each purchase. He had to respond with "Yes, Mistress or No Mistress or that's just rubbish, Mistress."

They had made excellent progress and had just completed their last purchase when the inevitable confrontation happened. Noblessa Tyrala, a tall raven haired beauty with cold green eyes approached with three polished and buff looking mean on leashes, all dressed in skin tight clothing leaving nothing to the imagination. One had a glazed look to his eyes as if he was drugged and the other two just stared ahead and ignored everything around them. Noblessa Tyrala was dressed ostentatiously in the finest emerald green silk gown with dozens of bangle bracelets tinkling on her wrists.

Rose was immediately on guard. "Why Noblessa Rose, good day to you. I see you've finally settled in with your new pleasure slave," she drawled while staring at the Doctor, her eyes traveling down his body.

The Doctor hated the Noblessa on sight. It might have been her pompous and condescending demeanor or maybe it was how she obviously treated her male slaves badly or maybe it was just that his time sense was tingling and not in a good way. She was at the center of something important, an epicenter of something that altered many, many time lines on this world. This could complicate things for him and Rose. If it wasn't clear before, it certainly was at that moment that he had no tolerance for anyone interfering with his ability to leave with Rose or try and take Rose away from him. He had just reunited with her and wouldn't stand for some jealous greedy Noblessa to get in the way.

Rose was hoping to avoid a confrontation with Tyrala but that was now impossible. She put on her best bitchy bored aristocrat demeanor and stared the awful woman down. "Good day to you, Tyrala. Yes, my latest acquisition and I have been becoming better acquainted," she said lacing her words with innuendo. She swore the Doctor puffed up a little at that.

"Yes, I imagine you have. Of course, he is a bit skinny, not much definition and much less muscle tone than I recall but then he was clothed. One would hope his alien attributes make up for his less than stellar body," she said, intending to insult Rose. The Doctor clenched his jaw in response and turned an irritated Time Lord glare at her, which on this world, would be considered insolence from a slave.

"I'm quite content with my purchase," Rose answered simply, trying not to not be baited into a confrontation.

Tyrala narrowed her eyes at Rose. "If he were mine, I would have made sure to mark him better. I see nothing on him. Are you sure you're using him properly. You are awfully young for an alpha class pleasure slave. Perhaps you lack the skills necessary to train him in the art of servicing his mistress."

Rose stiffened at this. So the bint wanted to be insulting did she? Well, she was Rose Tyler and she grew up on the rough side of London, faced Daleks, fought Torchwood and crossed the Void to get here. She would be damned if some haughty, jealous, shallow Noblessa was gonna talk to her that way!

"I assure you Tyrala, I know how to use my pleasures slave and make good use of all his talents. He has the most glorious tongue and can hold his breath for a really long time, much to my satisfaction. Not to mention, I like my men lean, intelligent and creative so I don't have give 'em much direction in bed or where ever I need a good long hard shag."

Tyrala looked ready to explode. Rose gave the Doctor a hot look. "Come along, let's pick up a few toys for tonight," Rose said and gave a tug on his leash. He leveled another pointed look at Tyrala before he turned and grinned at Rose, quite proud she stood up to the beastly woman and sashayed after her like a good pleasure slave.

They had just turned a corner when they were stopped by a delegation of Noblessas. "Noblessa Rose, an elderly more conservative dressed woman said with authority. "Noblessa Tyrala has alleged that you have purchased this slave for a purpose other than his designated use."

Rose stopped and faced the group of stone faced women, some of whose eyes glittered with vengeance. The Doctor had been much desired due to his superior genetics and Rose had made some enemies when she went all out to buy him. Tyrala stood off the side looking all too pleased with herself.

"That's a lie," Rose said with a strong voice edged with annoyance.

A crowd gathered and there was much whispering.

"What did you say?" Tyrala asked, fury lacing her voice.

"I said that is a lie. How dare you accuse me of not properly usin' my slave. I don't have to explain to you how I enjoy his pleasurable talents. It's not of your business."

The elderly Noblessa stepped forward. "He is an Alpha Class Pleasure Slave, a rare commodity and valuable resource to our people. The law says any breeding slave who can enhance our society and produce superior offspring is not to be squandered but to be put to his best use. You signed an agreement at purchase attesting that you would use him for his intended purpose or risk forfeiture."

Rose should have expected Tyrala to try something like this. If she couldn't buy the Doctor, she would try to steal him. "I assure you, I have enjoyed using my slave for his intended purpose."

"Then why is he unmarked?" Tyrala shouted, determined to prove her point and stir up trouble. "He has no bruising, scratches or evidence of copulation. Look at my men! You can see my marks on them," she announced, shoving her slaves forward and showing off where her nails had gouged into their skin and their necks and shoulders were covered with her marks. The crowd murmured, each taking a side for either Rose or Tyrala. This was becoming about more than just a slave. Rose had garnered respect from those who embraced change and made enemies for those who were jealous of her inheritance from _ and hated her modern ways.

Tyrala turned to Rose with triumph in her eyes, feeling she had sufficient evidence to win the crowd's favor. "She is young and doesn't understand how to properly mount and use him. Look at how he glares at us. She hasn't even broken him in! She has violated her covenant to use him for his intended purpose and she forfeits her ownership rights to the next highest bidder."

Rose began to worry just a bit. The next highest bidder was Tyrala. She couldn't show her concern. She looked over at the Doctor and saw the murderous expression on his face. She yanked the leash hard, pulling him toward her. He moved but was still directing angry looks at Tyrala. She yanked again until he was on the ground. He looked up at her and moved to kiss her hand. Rose looked at the gaggle of woman and arched an eyebrow.

"That proves nothing! Tyrala insisted. "She has failed and should be punished. I demand the slave be turned over to me at once!"

The elderly Noblessa looked at Tyrala and then at Rose. "Noblessa Rose has the right to defend herself and prove she has enjoys carnal pleasures with the slave. If she fails, Noblessa Tyrala may exercise her rights."

Tyrala looked furious at this pronouncement. Rose turned to the elderly Noblessa. "What do you mean prove I enjoy carnal pleasures with 'im?"

You and the slave will be escorted to the temple of Gahs where you will prove your expertise in sexual congress with the slave. The Priestess will be the judge to confirm you are in compliance with utilizing your slave's sexual prowess."

"And if I refuse this exhibition?" Rose asked although she suspected she knew the answer.

"Your slave will be taken, you will be stripped of your title and publicly executed for flagrant disobedience and insulting our laws."

The Doctor had been silent during all of this. He hated what they would be forced to do and in front of some priestess no less. His mind worked through all the possibilities until female guards showed up. He heard Rose consent and assure the elderly Noblessa, who he learned was some local magistrate, that she was innocent of these charges and would prove it and hoped the magistrate would take action against Tyrala who was clearly making false accusations in an attempt to abscond with her property and in abuse of the law and legal system. The Magistrate agreed to consider Rose's charges.

As they walked on, he could tell Rose was angry. He kept quiet and followed a few steps behind her but was itching the whole time to grab her hand an assure her it would be all right. When they reached the temple, it hit him that he was going to have to shag Rose. Him, shag Rose Tyler forever changing everything between them. He wondered how she felt about this. She always seemed to fancy him and even declared her love at one point but that was over a century ago. Judging by how she made her way toward the temple, she was not happy. The question was, was she unhappy about the situation or shagging him?  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The temple was not unlike any temple they had been in while traveling together. It was an impressive ornate building with spires and turrets, built of stone with local hieroglyphic-like writing on the outside. Inside, it was dark, quiet with statues of the feminine deity with candles along the stone floor and leading up to an altar. Incense was burning filling the building with a spicy scent and people knelt on pillows in quiet meditation while a priestess oversaw the daily prayer service and devotion.

A woman dressed in a white and silver sari with silver ink decorating her hands, arms and feet approached. She smiled at Rose. "Noblessa Rose, may the Goddess bless you with peace and fertility, and good fortune this day," she sang in a soft melodious voice.

Rose bowed with her hands clasped before her. "High Priestess, Evine, thank you for your blessings. Although, I'm not sure how much the Goddess is blessin' me today. You know why we're here?"

She nodded and looked at the Doctor and then back to Rose. "I am quite sure the Goddess has blessed you, Noblessa Rose." She dismissed the guards to stand outside the temple and led them to a chamber laden with luxurious jewel toned pillows.

"This room has been used for over a century by women desiring the Goddess sanctify their unions with extraordinary men; to pray for strong daughters and to establish an intimacy beyond what may be achieved without the Goddess' blessing. I'm sure you and your Doctor will enjoy many blessings here." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rose called out. "I never told you his name. How did you know?"

Priestess Evine turned to her, a twinkle in her eyes. "The Goddess shares many things with me. It was foretold that a traveler would arrive and bring with her a time of change. She would champion the repressed and herald the dawn of a new age for our people. She would turn the tide on our declining birth rate and defeat those who will not share power and do nothing but dominate this world for their own selfish goals. Her consort would be a man who is not like any other man, a healer, a scientist, a warrior but most of all, a lover whose hearts beat for she who would stand against our repressors and nothing and no one would defeat them as they stand together as one." She looked at the Doctor and then Rose. "It is time to put aside the past and embrace what you can be together. If you fail at this, you will both die. I am a Priestess of the Goddess. My duty is to her, to the truth and to our people. If you do not succeed here…" She paused ominously. "Do not run from this or death will be your only future."

With that pronouncement, the Priestess left and shut a door behind her. Rose slowly released a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at the Doctor who was staring at the closed door. He nervously tugged at his hair and looked at her.

"You just had to go and glare at Cruella the Noblessa, going all Oncoming Stormy on her didn't ya," Rose griped and toed one of the pillows with her dark blue slippered-foot.

The Doctor turned on her. "It's not my fault we're in the shag or die room!"

Rose looked at him and then burst out laughing. He walked over to her grinning, pleased to hear Rose laugh. Something about the sound of her laughter just lit a dark place inside of him. It gave him hope that maybe his burdens were just a little bit lighter with her by his side. Perhaps he could find another way out of this. He was brilliant after all, but part of him didn't want to. He'd denied himself so much and always put time and the universe before his own needs. Maybe this was his reward and it was time to let go a little and there was no one else he wanted to do that with other than Rose.

When Rose recovered, she gazed up into his eyes, so intent on her as if he was trying figure something out. It would be all too easy to fall into his arms. Perhaps shag or die wasn't so bad.

He finally cupped her face. "Would my Mistress do me the honor of allowing me to pleasure her?" he finally asked, a slight smile on his face.

Rose's breath caught and her heart pounded like it hadn't for a long time. "If…if you want. I mean, only if you want."

"I want," he said firmly. "Not that I want to put on a show for the Priestess mind you but, I suppose being in mortal danger and shagging for our lives…It's very us. Don't you think?" he asked and waggled his eyebrows to make his point as his hands trailed down her shoulders and arms to grasp her hands.

She smiled and looked down shyly and then back up at him.

"So Mistress, allow me to demonstrate exactly how talented an Alpha Class Pleasure Slave is."

Rose licked her lips, nodded her head and gave the leash a teasing tug. "Go on then, pleasure me slave," she ordered in a sexy voice.

Unexpectantly, he swept her up and laid her on the mass of silken jewel tone pillows, sweeping his hands sensually down her body until he reached her feet. He pulled off her slippers and trailed his fingers lightly over her feet. Rose giggled until he bent over to lay light kisses on the tops of her feet. He ran his hand lightly up underneath her skirt to just over her knee and then back down again, licking her from her knee to her ankle. Rose shivered and felt a warmth that had nothing to due with blushing flush her skin. When he ran his tongue over the top of her foot, he glanced up at her, his eyes dark and filled with a naughty glint. He began sensuously laving and sucking her toes. Rose fell back against the pillows at this erotic gesture. She had no idea how sensual and erotic it would be to have the Doctor satisfy his oral fixation on that part of her body. Warmth and moisture was definitely flushing to her nether regions and all thought about who may be watching them was quickly banished form her mind.

He continued these ministrations on both of her legs and feet, taking his time, almost tormenting her with his methodical caresses. Rose wanted more and yanked on his leash pulling him forcefully up to her thighs so that he was leaning over her. She ran her bare foot up his side. "Strip," she ordered and smiled at him, still a little amused that she was ordering him to shag her however she wanted.

He smirked and unfastened the tight shirt, peeling it off and tossing it aside. "Is the Mistress satisfied?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Not yet she isn't but keep goin," she said with a teasing smile.

This seemed to spur him on. "Oh, we can't have that," he said as he slowly peeled the sari off of her. He hummed pleased at her lack of undergarments and knelt down, lightly kissing and licking her breasts, gently rolling her nipples in his teeth. Rose arched up and moaned tangling her fingers in his hair. She wrapped her legs about his waist frustrated he still wore trousers but to busy enjoying his nibbles to complain. As he licked and gently nipped his way up to her neck, his hands were busy gliding up and down her sides, sliding beneath her and squeezing her bum. By the time he reached her earlobe and was flicking his tongue around the shell of her ear in some gorgeous rhythm, his hands were sliding lower down her body into her curls, tugging and teasing into the spot where she wanted him the most.

He rubbed his jaw against the side of her face and whispered to her in a language she didn't understand. The words didn't matter, it was the emotion he was conveying to her that was important and that was quite clear. He wanted her. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and he leaned in and pressed his mouth gently against hers in a gentle kiss. He repeated with more pressure and she opened her own mouth and sucked on his pouty bottom lip. Passion took over as kissing turned into an all out snog with gnashing teeth, sucking, nibbling and tongues dancing against each other as her body arched into his. Her nails lightly raked his back as she felt the delightful tickle of his chest hair on her own soft skin. There was something about being skin to skin with him, of having access to this thing she had been denied while traveling with him that just ignited her and made her want to roll him over and ride him to completion. She did just that until she was straddling him and ripped at the fastenings on his trousers until he captured her arms and rolled her over.

"Come now Mistress, it's my job to pleasure you," he reminded her cockily, his hair delightfully tousled.

"Oh yeah," Rose responded and yanked the leash until his face was inches from hers. "Maybe you're not movin' things along fast enough; maybe, you need a bit of encouragement?"

His eyes darkened and he leaned over and whispered into ear, "I've had years to think about this. I don't need encouragement. I promise you, you will scream in orgasmic pleasure, repeatedly before we're done here."

He punctuated that with a lingering kiss and began licking his way down her body. She yanked the leash again, jerking him forward and he looked up at her with an arched brow. "Who knew there was such a dominatrix hidden away in you, Rose Tyler."

Rose grinned show that bit of flirtatious tongue. "I want my slave naked."

He stared at her intently for a moment and then a sexy smirk lit his face. "Whatever Mistress wants."

He sat back between her splayed legs and tugged each boot off. He stared into her eyes as he slowly finished unfastening his trousers, standing up and shoving them down, his gaze never leaving hers. She reached over and tossed them away as he stepped out of them and then lounged back into the pillows provocatively, her eyes skimming over his finely toned body and settling on his impressive Time Lord bits which were quite erect.

"Is the Mistress pleased?" he asked, his voice husky as he knelt down and once again continued licking his way down her body. Her hand reached up to caress his sideburns and toy with his hair.

"Mmmm, she's real pleased and would be even more pleased if you made less with the talkin' and more with the sexin'."

He looked up and licked his lips. "Your wish is my command."

Rose gasped at his most expert command of her body. Every caress or tweak of a nipple, a swirling tongue around her navel and clever fingers lightly circling and gliding and tracing every intimate spot lit her on fire A tapping and flicking of her sensitive bud of nerves had her calling out his name. Rose clutched the pillows as he shifted her legs over his shoulders and she felt his tongue dip down, glide and swirl through her wet folds. It didn't take long for her to once again scream in pleasure and perhaps shout a few imaginative curses that had him looking at her with a look of amusement, not that the look lasted long. It was soon replaced with hunger and a long buried lust he was allowing himself to feel. A Time Lord was about control. For the first time in centuries, he wasn't in control. Rose shivered as she made this realization and what it meant.

"Doctor," she said in a throaty voice.

He was poised between her legs, his erection just grazing her clit.

"What does Mistress want?" he growled at her.

"Want you inside of me," she answered and tugged at his leash.

He pushed himself slowly into her, his body leaning over hers and stopped, sucking his breath in sharply. "Rose you are so…good, feel so good."

He shifted her body to get a better angle and Rose moaned. He was hitting her in just the right spot. He slowly started thrusting into her and Rose locked her legs around him. She tugged at the leash and moaned, "More! Yes, there!" and he started thrusting faster and deeper into her. Suddenly, it was like all his self-control evaporated and he gripped the pillows on either side of her as he continued in and out of her, his flesh slapping hers as she writhed beneath him and dug her heels in harder. Rose felt her orgasm building, blood raced through her veins and her heart was pounding. She begged him to never stop. His face contorted in pleasure as they grunted and groaned and called out to each other. He felt her getting close and it spurred him closer as well. He paused and Rose looked up at him.

"Together," he gritted out and laid his forehead against hers as he thrust one more time pushing them both over the edge as she clenched around him and heat exploded in both of them. They loudly screamed together as he spilled into her and waves of pleasure enveloped them. He collapsed onto her and rolled over until she laid atop him panting and eventually lying relaxed and happy listening to his hearts beat.

"That was amazin!" she told him in a sleepy voice.

He stretched out wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. "Course it was, Time Lord me. Excellent timing and superior senses so I can identify the erogenous zones and know exactly when…"

"Doctor."

"Yes, Rose?"

"Shut up and cuddle."

He smiled broadly. "Yes, Mistress."

They both giggled, snuggled and fell asleep in each other's arms.

To Rose's embarrassment and the Doctor's amusement and bursting ego, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Rose knew how to use an Alpha Class Pleasure Slave to his potential. Apparently, the whole temple had no doubts due to the loud moans emanating from what the Doctor called "the shag or die room." Rose was a bit stunned to see the crowd in the temple who were apparently awaiting the Priestess verdict and all of whom were grinning at Rose and her still leashed practically prancing Doctor who walked through the temple with an air that screamed "Alpha Class Pleasure Slave who has well and truly shagged his mistress."

The only thing that helped Rose walk out of the temple with only a slight amount of embarrassment was knowing that Noblessa Tyrala had been there in the temple and had to listen to Rose enjoying the Doctor. The cherry on top of everything was when the local magistrate stood up and ordered the guards to arrest Tyrala for making false accusations, attempted coercion to fraudulently procure another Noblessa's slave and apparently damaging temple property when she threw a tantrum upon hearing Rose's orgasmic screams.

Things between the Doctor and Rose evolved after that. Tyrala's arrest soon turned into an investigation into all her activities. A panel of magistrates was appointed to investigate and soon exposed a network of corruption and intimidation being used to gain control of the planetary government. Although slavery was not illegal, the planet had laws governing treatment of slaves and Tyrala had violated many of these laws. She and her network of collaborators would be made examples of for their atrocities against their slaves and corrupt life styles. It would be the beginning of change on this world. The Priestess had been right much to Rose's surprise.

It would be two more weeks before the Doctor had Rose's vortex manipulator repaired. During that time, they talked about what they had been doing since they parted, enjoyed a few more rounds of the Mistress and her naughty pleasure slave and found a few new settings for the Doctor's sonic. They dutifully avoided talk of the future. The day the Doctor finished the repairs, they couldn't avoid talking about where they went from here. Rose had made arrangements for Chiun to run the house and take care of her servants and all who relied on her for their wellbeing. She and the Doctor stood in her garden and looked at each other.

"Well, I guess this is it. You're free now," Rose said nervously.

The Doctor searched her face, taking in her fidgeting and picking at her nails and smiled. "No, I'll never be free," he confessed.

Rose looked up sharply at him. "But…"

He put a finger on her lips. "I haven't been free for a very long time, not since I saved a certain blonde from a grisly death in the basement at Henriks."

Rose grasped his wrist and pulled his finger away from her lips. "Yeah?"

"Yes," he said nodding his head.

"So, if the Mistress had one final request to maybe have her pleasure slave Time Lord show her a bit of time and space, he'd feel obligated to comply?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pulled her hand to his lips and laid gentled kisses on her knuckles. "He would for as long as she desires it."

"Forever," Rose said softly.

"Forever," he agreed and pulled her into his arms. He activated the Vortex manipulator and set it for the planet Gamut and whispered "Allons-y" before snogging her as he hurled them through space and time back toward his TARDIS and shared lifetimes of adventure.


End file.
